A New Friend
by RamenOnAStick
Summary: One night Zero is shaken awake by the Chairman only to be dragged outside to the stables of Cross Academy. A story of when Zero first met the orphaned foal who would become White Lily. Pre-series One Shot.


**This is a little one-shot I posted on deviantart, and I think it should be here too! It's based on a scene from my long VK story which I've edited and extended :D**

**I don't own Vampire Knight!**

**A New Friend**

His room was dark and quiet… too quiet. Although a warm night, he shivered violently as he tossed and turned. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was their blood. It took all the strength he could muster to not scream.

"What is it Chairman?" the twelve-year old Zero mumbled quietly when he'd been roused at five o'clock in the morning. "Why are we getting up so early?"

He didn't bother to admit the truth- that he hadn't slept at all. Zero's mind turned back to that terrible day, and he shuddered.

Are you paying attention, Zero?" the Chairman had asked, watching him space out with a worried expression. "A foal was born last night at the stable. Unfortunately, the mother didn't make it. I would've asked Yuuki to adopt it, but…"

He broke off hesitantly and shrugged. Zero knew what was wrong - there was no way that that stupid Chairman could hide it. Yuuki was feeling ill, and had been made to go to bed early with a fever. The doctor had said that she was just exhausted from fatigue. For the first time ever since… what had happened… she had not been there to help him sleep. He knew that it was his fault for keeping her awake for his benefit, but he couldn't help longing for her comforting hand that made him forget everything… even for just a small moment.

"Can't you look after it, Chairman?" he protested impatiently.

Kaien averted his gaze with shame. Suddenly he no longer looked like the cheerful, irritating guy that Zero had come to know. He looked depressed.

"Umm… what's wrong?" he asked wearily.

The Chairman broke down.

"To be honest… the foal hates me!" he sobbed, exaggerated tears streaming into the collar of his long nightgown. "Put your coat on… it might like you better!"

Without waiting for consent, he shoved the coat roughly over his silvery head as fast as possible. Zero rolled his eyes.

"But animals don't like me either," he pointed out, his voice muffled through the warm layers. "Didn't Master tell you about the time when –"

"I think you will find, Kiryu-kun, that it was your Master Yagari who scared away those poor wolves. Now, he really is hated by animals," the Chairman said thoughtfully, "and rightly too. He hates them back."

Zero sighed, defeated.

"Fine then," he'd agreed unenthusiastically," I'll go."

A sliver of sunlight shined through the tiny windows of Cross Academy's stable. A tiny silver bundle huddled nervously amongst the old, warm straw. It was shivering hopelessly, even though it was not too cold that morning. Zero blinked. This creature was what the crazy old man wanted him to look after?

"Here, try feeding her," the Chairman said, handing Zero a bottle filled with warm milk.

He sighed, kneeling down on the hay. The foal jumped, glowering at Zero and the Chairman.

"I – I'll leave it to you, Kiryu-kun," Kaien said hurriedly before practically running out of the stable.

She may have been tiny and helpless, but she already had a glare that could scare a grown man (literally) out of the room.

The foal continued to whinny angrily.

_She's got a bad temper… just like me, _Zero thought. _But I'm getting tired of this._

He offered her the milk once again.

"I know you're hungry," he said irritably. "Just drink it so I can leave and get the Chairman off my back."

The foal blinked, but took a small step forward and began to suck tentatively. Perhaps it had realized that he was just as alone as she was… or it could just have been really hungry. However, she continued to drink until the bottle was completely empty. As she fell asleep on top of her new carer, Zero sighed, but didn't push her away. For the first time in three months, he didn't feel afraid.


End file.
